


Fine Line

by handsinmittens



Series: Fine Line [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, enemies to friends to lovers? beautiful inspiring masterpiece, friends to lovers? great excellent, i liked this fic because i love the trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You and Poe have an antagonistic relationship. You’ve clashed multiple times but now that the First Order is collapsing in on itself you know your best bet is with the Resistance
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Fine Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189493
Kudos: 5





	1. Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a good person working for the bad guys turns to the good guys and eventually falls for the person they hate the most and star wars sith lord fighting against the dark side is *chef kiss*

You were drenched. Absolutely drenched.

These boots were new. Now they were ruined.

That damn pilot had turned up on again. All you needed was a map to a hidden sith temple and he had gone and blown up the entire building it was in.

Oh you hated him so much. If you had just made it to the map quicker or used the force to choke his entire life out of him things would be different. 

None of that mattered now.

The explosion had sent you running for cover and you had tripped into a nearby river. When your ears stopped ringing you saw he was nearby and laughing at you.

You knew you looked a mess and he somehow did not. A single strand of hair had fallen out of place. You hated this cocky, piece of shit pilot. You dragged yourself out of the river and he tried to shoot you. You stopped the blaster with the force and threw it back at him.

He jumped out of the way because of course he did. This was so tiring. You used the force to pin him against a tree and he was still smiling.

“This is my win this time, sweetheart.”

You let go of him with the force and pinned him against the tree with your own hand wrapped around his throat.

“Don’t call me sweetheart.” You said breathing heavily. The explosion had knocked the wind out of you.

“You going to finish the job?” He asked still smiling. How he could be like this when he was at the mercy of a sith lord? You squeezed your hand a little tighter and you saw the fear in his eyes.

It was your turn to smile. So he was afraid.

A moment’s hesitation was it all it took before Poe’s friends came running to the scene. Recognising you were at a disadvantage, you let go of Poe and walked away from them all.

“Fourth time.” Poe yelled.

“Six!” You yelled back. 

—————————————————————————————–

Returning back to the First Order base and facing Kylo Ren was going to be a pain. He loved hearing when things went wrong for him and when it did he started a temper tantrum. The first time it had happened you’d been caught in the crossfire of it.

Or the crossguard of it. His lightsaber had left a nice scar on your face.

You returned the favour.

Replaying the scene over in your mind you couldn’t help but think of everything that occurred between you and Poe ever since you met.

The first time was in space and his reputation of being a damn fine pilot preceded him. He shot you down over a planet and you had been stranded there for a week.

An entire week of the hatred for this pilot whose face you had only seen on posters. You weren’t the most skilled of pilots but you could handle it well enough to hold you own against a lot of other pilots. You do cheat using the force but who was to know about that? You have power might as well use it.

The second time was when you met him face to face. Poe had been searching for the map to Skywalker and he had assumed you were doing the same thing. Your mission was tracking down Resistance sympathisers and dealing with them.

Poe found you chasing after a man and tried to stop you. Well you were walking after a man and he didn’t seem to be getting far. An invisible force kept tripping him up and pulling him back a little bit.

The natural instinct these rebels always had to protect lives was going to be their undoing. Poe had shot at you and you deflected the bolt to hit the man you had been walking towards. Poe had stood there in shock and you froze him in place.

Kylo had told you about this pilot and his habit of smiling every time he was in danger. Like he knew something you didn’t and he found it funny but now it was your turn to smile as you looked in his eyes and saw only fear.

You punched him in the face, telling him you were just returning a favour, then you yelled as loud as possible about Poe had just killed this person in broad daylight.

While Poe was getting distracted by people running after him you slipped away and back to your ship.

You’d gotten your revenge and you put him out of your mind to where you’d never see him again.

What an idiot, you thought to yourself as you stomped your way to your quarters to dry off.

It had been three months after that before you met Poe again. He’d been the one to deal the final blow to Starkiller base and you only knew this because Kylo would just not shut up about it. You’d left the temporary First Order base to take a break from his complaining and gone to the nearest planet that didn’t have any major First Order or Resistance presence.

You recognised Poe as you were walking around the market area in the town you had arrived in and you were tempted to do something about it. Your face had been covered by your hood and there was no chance Poe could of seen your face at all so you left it alone. You were in causal clothes and nobody would guess who you really were.

You soon forgot about him as you reached a stall full of colourful fruits and you asked the vendor about them. He spoke a different language than your own and you were slower in a response trying to remember what to say without insulting anyone.

Unfortunately that meant Poe had come over and was stood next to you. The vendor handed you the fruits you had purchased and you made your escape away from the pilot. You felt tense next to him and the further you got away from him the more you relaxed.

You found a nice large park and you sat down on a bench under trees. The sun was shining and the heat was getting too much so sitting in the shade for a bit might help you cool down. You took a fruit out of the bag and you inspected it.

It was a small fruit, bright pink and felt squishy. You had been told it was a sweet fruit and would quench your thirst which is what you needed right now. In your haste to get away from Poe you’d forgotten to get some water so this fruit would do for now.

Before you could take a bit someone sat down next to you. You turned to see who it was and it was Poe.

Of course it was.

When they said suffering leads to the dark side they weren’t joking. Poe being sat down next to you was making you suffer.

You had to keep control of any and all urges to shove him off the bench and you scooted further away from him.

“Do you mind?”

Yes. Yes I do. Get away from me Resistance scum.

“No.” You replied and you tried to keep your answer short in case he recognised your voice.

You bit into the fruit and it tasted so good you let out a small moan. You might have to go back to the stall and buy some more. You hadn’t had food this good in forever. The First Order’s idea of food was a mysterious grey slop that almost made you throw up the first time you had eaten it.

You felt some juice running down your face and you wiped it away.

“That good, huh?” Poe asked. Did he always bother strangers like this? You decided to ignore him. Out of the corner of your eye you saw his hand move and you thought he was going to reach for a weapon. Before you could reach yours first you saw he had just run his hand through his hair.

“Is there something you want?” You said trying to keep your voice neutral.

“I needed a place to sit out of this sun and I didn’t want to feel awkward and so I just start speaking when it feels awkward or nervous.”

How cute, you thought.

No not cute you shouldn’t let yourself think this way.

“I’m not really in the mood.” You said and you went back to eating your fruit. You had just finished eating it when you spotted Stormtroopers.

“You see them too?” He asked quietly. He moved closer to you.

You got off the bench and started walking away.

“We’re better off sticking together.”

“I don’t know you. You could working for them and frankly you’re creeping me out a little bit.” You said.

“You sound familiar.”

So much for that undercover thing you had going. You felt a blaster pointed in your back and you rolled your eyes.

Did he really think he could kill you?

“You’re one of them.” There was a lot more venom in his voice now.

You swiftly turned around and took the blaster from him.

“Nice try.” You said.

“Why are you here?” He asked.

“I’m taking a break.”

“On the same planet I am? I find that hard to believe.”

“Life doesn’t revolve around you.”

Poe was about to speak again but you used his blaster to shoot him in the foot. You imagined he did that to himself metaphorically a lot. He went crashing to the ground and you threw his blaster at him.

“Why not just kill me now?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“I’m not about to ruin my day further.”

You started to walk away again and head back to your ship.

He did ask you a valid question. Why didn’t you just kill him? Twice you had the chance and both times you left him alive.

But as you let your thoughts drift away from the times you and Poe had met you remembered that had won six times which was most important to you.

You never did go back for that fruit.

—————————————————————————————–

Poe hated the dark side and he hated sith lords. He hated you.

He shouldn’t of blown up that building, he knew that once he got back to the base and Leia yelled it down his ear.

You made him do strange things. Poe saw you heading towards that building and his only solution to stop you was to blow it up. You were angry at him as always and when you had pinned him against the tree the feeling of your hand wrapped around his throat didn’t bother him as much as it should of done.

Rey had thought the entire thing was hilarious and Finn was concerned about how he was acting when it came to you. Poe was convinced you had played with his mind and this is why he was acting this way. Hatred mixed with something else.

Rey and Kylo were enemies, Finn and Phasma were enemies and now Poe had one in you.

The Jabba to his Han, the Empire to his Leia, the-

The shut the fuck up Poe to my shut the fuck up Poe, Finn had said. Poe had been muttering about you and how he hated you ever since they all returned to the base.

Everyone was getting pretty sick of it. Yes they knew you were a bad person and yes you fought for the First Order we know this Commander Dameron.

You were confusing and he hated it and he hated you. That was all.

—————————————————————————————–

You had fallen asleep when a slam woke you up. There was a head on the table in front of you and a load of people had gathered around the table. Were they always here?

A scoff was heard next to you and you turned to see the new guy Pryde sat next you. Wearing his regular sneer on his face. When he saw you glaring at him he put his head down.

As he should.

Kylo started rambling on about a spy in the First Order and you almost fell back asleep.

A spy? In the middle of a war? Shocker.

You knew for a fact there were spies in the Resistance and there would be some here. What made this one so special?

You were going to ask Kylo to expand on what he meant but he seemed more occupied in asking Hux how he thought he looked.

You were going to fall back asleep again when you heard Pryde say something about a Sith Eternal fleet.

You’d heard about the Sith Eternal before. You might of known more about them if Dameron hadn’t blown up that building.

All you knew was that they were cultists and cultists were the worse. Being a sith lord you were pro dark side and squashing the jedi down like the little bugs they are but sith cults were just terrible.

The petty arguing, the nitpicking and the changing of allegiances they so loved to do. Much like actual sith lords really.

They all started arguing between themselves about using this fleet that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The only thing the cult wants is the return of the sith and the Empire. You were a sith lord but Kylo Ren is the grandson of Darth Vader and they’ll most likely want to side with him.

Traitors.

This fleet was going to be the entire galaxy’s undoing. No one person could keep control of this. You wouldn’t give Kylo Ren or even yourself five years with this power before it destroyed the galaxy.

It had to be stopped. You needed other people to help you stop this. The only ones who would be willing to do this is the Resistance.

You’d have to ask the Resistance for their he-

You choked back some vomit.

Their heeee-

It was getting harder to say.

You were going to force trick your way into making them work for you and stop this Sith Eternal and it’s supposed fleet of ships.

Better.

—————————————————————————————–

“We have to stop meeting like this.” You said. “People might talk.”

You currently had Poe on his knees and you found you liked him like this. You crouched down in front of him and you looked him over.

“You wanted me. Here I am.” Poe replied.

“I don’t want you.”

“Sure you do.”

You rolled your eyes and stood up again. You helped him and released the bindings you had put him in. You’d only done it for show but you were done with games. The fate of the galaxy was at stake.

Ew, you were starting to sound like a jedi.

“You need help.” You said.

“No we don’t. We have more than enough numbers to take you on.”

“You’re lying and even if you did you don’t anymore.”

Poe seemed to sense the urgency in your voice and saved any of his usual charming comments for another time.

“What happened?”

Before you could tell him everything you heard shouts of the word spy and the sound of lightsaber turning on.

Accusing you of being a spy was wrong because if you were any sort of decent spy you would of know that half of the First Order was on your trail.

You grabbed Poe’s hand and started running.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the reveal of a sith cultist fleet worrying you, you turned to the Resistance to aid them. Kylo Ren now thinks you’re a traitor spy and you start to think Poe Dameron isn’t so bad after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I spend too long googling does this thing that exists in our land also exist in star wars. Sorry for any typos or words out of place I’ve cut a lot of stuff out and I might of missed some words to delete

When Poe first took over from Leia as the General of the Resistance he didn’t expect his first day to go like this.

Holding hands with his enemy and running away from the First Order.

Considering that a lot of Stormtroopers, the Knights of Ren and Kylo Ren were pursuing you may of made him believe you had lead him into a trap but there was something different in the way you had spoken to him.

A message had been sent to the Resistance informing them they had information they needed to know and would only tell the General. It sounded like an obvious trap but still Poe went on the orders of Leia. She was still giving him helpful tips and her idea of helpful was glaring at him until he gave in.

Then it turned out the person who sent the message was you.

When Poe saw you he didn’t know whether to just leave but felt himself being slowly tugged towards you. He sighed and went to talk to you. It would be nice if you would stop using the force on him.

Then you had tried to talk and along came the rest of the First Order ruining everything like always.

A large familiar ship became closer as you dragged him along and Poe recognised it as Kylo Ren’s. He started trying to get out of your grip but you were holding on tight.

“Get on the ship, Dameron.”

He had no choice as he was yanked on and the door shut behind him. You finally let go of his hand and you headed towards the cockpit.

“Why are we taking Kylo Ren’s ship?”

“I sabotaged your ship and he’ll have done something to mine.”

“You did what?”

You put your hand inside your cloak and pulled out some wires and a large metal object.

“It looked important.”

“She’s going to kill me.” He muttered to himself. You ignored him and began to take off.

Poe gave you the co-ordinates for Ajan Kloss and you punched them in. After a while you heard a small beeping noise.

“Unbelievable.” You said quietly.

“Something wrong?”

“This thing is running out of juice. We need to land somewhere now or we’re going to end up drifting into space.”

You dropped the ship out of hyperspeed and headed towards the nearest planet. What an absolute shit bag of a day.

—————————————————————————————–

To make the day worse it was a First Order occupied planet. With people recognising the ship as belonging to Kylo Ren and knowing who you were they left you alone. Poe recommended you go camping and experience nature which you reluctantly agreed to.

After using the force to make people give you the supplies you needed you headed into the nearby forest. It wasn’t a hot night and it was just the right temperature to survive in.

“I don’t approve of anything you’ve just done.”

“Oh, how ever will I cope knowing I disappointed my second favourite pilot.” You said, your voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Who’s the first?” He asked.

“Me.”

Poe started setting up an area to camp for the night while you sat back and watched. You already did work it was his turn now.

“You aren’t going to help?”

“No.”

Soon enough there was a fire going and a tent up. You rummaged around under your cloak and found a packet of marshmallows you liked to carry with you. After you found a decent stick, you stuck them on and put it over the fire.

Poe coughed beside you.

“Sore throat?” You asked, shoving a marshmallow in your mouth.

Poe started staring at the fire and it was amusing the way he was almost pouting. You pulled out another bag of marshmallows and threw them at him. It hit him in the face and you laughed.

“How many more of these do you have?” He asked as he opened the bag.

“A few more.” You tossed him a stick and he caught it.

“Where did you get them?”

“I always carry snacks with me.”

You stuck another marshmallow on your stick and started roasting it.

“What did you want to tell me?” Poe asked.

“We received a message from a group of people offering us an entire fleet of ships.”

“What did they want in return?”

“That’s what this one guy asked but Kylo choked him and threw him to the ceiling.”

“Sounds a bit extreme.”

“All the meetings were.” You paused for a moment as you ate the marshmallow and then stuck another one on the stick. “The people who are offering us this fleet are part of a cult who seek the return of the Sith and the Empire. Even for me I know it’s a bad thing.”

“So you need the Resistance’s help? Oh how the turns have tabled.”

“Tables have turned.”

“We do things differently here at the Resistance.”

“Clearly.”

Poe tried to eat his marshmallow but he missed his mouth and now he had bits of it over his face. You let out a small laugh then immediately clamped one of your hands over your mouth.

“Did you just....giggle?” He asked in shock.

“No.” You replied after shoving another marshmallow in your mouth.

“I think you did.”

“Your hearing is going.”

"Why would you turn to us?” Poe seemed to not be in the mood to tease you any further.

“You are the only ones fighting against the First Order. As bad as you are at it, no one else is fighting.”

“Why not take it on yourself?”

“Ha! You want me to take on the First Order and a sith cult fleet? Not even I can do that by myself.”

“So you turn to the most handsomest pilot in the galaxy for help.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Look, Commander-”

“It’s General now.” Poe interrupted you.

“Congrats on the promotion. General, I do not care what happens anymore. I only care about the state of the galaxy and this fleet will be the end of us all.”

“Cultists are the worst.” Poe said.

“Finally something we can agree on.”

You put the rest of the marshmallows away in a bag, took off your cloak and laid it on the ground. You then got another blanket out of the supplies you had gotten.

“I can’t believe you couldn’t force trick your way into getting us a tent.”

“Awww is the pilot afraid to get himself dirty.” You said and you spread out your cloak so it could fit two people on. “Here get on.”

“I’m not doing that.”

“Really? It’s comfy to lie on and you won’t get dirty. The big, bad sith lord doesn’t bite you know.”

Poe arched an eyebrow and he looked like he was about to make an innuendo like he always did.

You threw the other blanket in his face. You lied down on your cloak and pulled your blanket over you to keep yourself warm. It wasn’t going to be a cold night but there was going to be a chill to it.

Poe looked like he was having an internal war with himself and decided to just give in and he got comfy next to you.

“Why me? You could of easily gotten Leia or Rey.”

“Maybe I missed you so much.”

“Come on, tell me the truth.”

You turned to look at him and you could see in his eyes he just wanted honesty from you. No jokes, no snide comments just the truth.

“I know you. You are the only person I could trust.”

You turned away from him and closed your eyes. Poe couldn’t help but smile. Not a cruel one but one where he felt happy that someone would trust him like this.

Even if the person was a sith lord he constantly clashed with. You’d abandoned the First Order to bring information to the Resistance and now you would have a massive target painted on your back. The least he could do was help protect you.

Not that you needed protection but Poe could tell you needed someone. He shuffled closer to you and closed his eyes.

“You know Dameron, if you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was say.”

Poe froze. There was no way he was moving any closer.

As it turned out when he woke up the next morning he had tried to do that. Not that you minded too much he was warm.

—————————————————————————————–

Poe had suggested you destroy Kylo Ren’s ship and get a new one.

You noticed he said get instead of buy or make a deal. Desperate times, desperate measures. A nice non-descript ship was what you were able to get and soon you were on your way to the Resistance.

You didn’t destroy Kylo’s ship but you did leave a message inside it in case he found it again.

You wondered if they’d kill you on sight or wait until you’ve given them enough information and then killed you. That decision would be down to Poe and people listened to him.

You hoped.

People listened to you at the First Order but that was all based on fear Poe said they do things differently at the Resistance.

The journey back was only a few hours, you had to keep checking you weren’t being followed, and in that time you and Poe had talked. No weapons, no force abilities just two people talking.

He told you about his parents and his childhood and you told him to mind his own damn business about your past but you could confirm you have parents.

Poe found himself relaxing around you and he thought you were funny. You didn’t realise you were being funny you just told him about the time Hux tripped over thin air.

It wasn’t even the force he just tripped.

Poe wasn’t as bad as you thought he was. He did apologise for blowing up the building with the map in but that was about it. You noticed there wasn’t an apology for blowing up your favourite ship.

Baby steps when it came to getting to know your enemy.

He felt like a former enemy now. He was almost like an acquaintance.

“Do you think we’ll ever stop hating each other?” Poe asked.

“I think so. Depending on who wins this war one of us will be killed, arrested or forced into eternal servitude.”

“If you help us against this cult and their fleet I’ll make sure you aren’t killed.”

“Wow. So thoughtful.”

The silence filled the cockpit and you felt comfortable with it. To you it meant everything was fine and nobody was getting tortured or talking to you. Poe didn’t like silence. That meant something was going horribly wrong so he decided to keep up a conversation.

“What would you do after the war? Providing we just let each go.”

You sighed and let your thoughts drift.

“I’d like to explore the galaxy. I’ve barely done any sort of living, I’d like to visit other planets.”

“Oh yeah? Any in mind?”

“I heard Kylo Ren complain about Yavin IV once and if he hates it then I think I would like it. Have you heard of it?”

Poe smiled. He might of heard of that planet.

“It has an old rebellion base on it.” He said.

“Yuck.”

“It has other non rebellion related things on there.” Poe added hastily. He wasn’t sure why he felt it was important you visited his planet.

“I’ll put it on my list for after you win the war.”

“You think we are going to win?”

“With me on your side you are guaranteed to win.”

“Your confidence is inspiring.”

“Also if I’m going to die it’s not going to be at the hands of Kylo Ren.”

“What do you mean if.”

You watched Poe as he pulled the ship out of hyperspeed. The planet below you was very green. Your experience of planets had been desert-y and ice-y. Not a single speck of green on it.

Every day since you’d met up with Poe was becoming a newer experience.

—————————————————————————————–

The moment you landed the ship was swarmed by Resistance fighters. Either it was medical staff checking over Poe, and ignoring you, or it was people pointing blasters at you.

You frowned. Didn’t people say hello anymore?

Everyone dispersed when Poe told them to. So it seemed they did respect him as a General.

He had called a briefing of every top ranking person in the Resistance, who could then pass it on to the people under their commander, and he gestured to you to start speaking.

“A cult called the Sith Eternal have made contact with the First Order. They have a fleet of star destroyers on stand by. They said they are ready to pledge their allegiance to a sith lord.”

“How can we know you’re telling the truth?” Rey demanded to know.

“I wouldn’t be risking my ass by coming here to tell you this. This isn’t some kind of joke or an infiltration of some kind. This is real and I need you all to take a moment and come down from that moral high ground you’re perched on and listen to me.”

“If they are ready to pledge themselves to a sith lord why didn’t you take it?” Finn asked.

“Along with this fleet and all the sith cultists will bring immeasurable power to the person it belongs too. It would corrupt anyone and would bring destruction on the entire galaxy. It needs to be stopped. As much as I’d like to do it myself I cannot which is why I’m here. Doing.... this.” You said.

“General?” A pilot you did not recognise asked Poe.

“I trust in this information.”

“I have more on the First Order if you’d like it.” You said.

Poe nodded and he dismissed the rest of the room.

“You seem more willing to give up information now.”

“Only if you promise me that when you win, you’ll let me go. Consider it my immunity.”

“I promise you.” Poe said.

—————————————————————————————–

The boredom that had begun to seep in was too much.

Earlier in the day a note had been given to you. Nobody really trusted you with anything electronic so you got a note instead. You recognised the handwriting as Poe’s and so you decided to follow it.

The directions lead you to an small open field and in the middle of it all was Poe trying to set up a blanket. He seemed to be struggling with it a lot. You walked over to him and helped him with it.

“I was hoping to have this set up before you got here.” Poe said sheepishly.

“What did you bring me here for?”

“I know you’re bored and Finn said he’d look after everything for an hour or two so I thought you’d like to spend time together.”

“Doing what?”

“Stargazing.”

“Riveting stuff.” You said in a bored tone.

Poe sat down and patted the blanket. With a sigh you dropped down next to him.

“Don’t be so melodramatic.”

“Shut up, Dameron.”

“The last name again? I thought we’d moved up to my first name.”

You may have accidentally called him Poe once. That was embarrassing. You didn’t want him to think you were being nice.

“You misheard me I said go.”

“Sure you did.”

You watched Poe out of the corner of your eye as he turned to look upwards.

“Have you ever been stargazing?” He asked.

“No, what for?”

“For fun.”

“I’m pretty sure Hux banned fun.”

Poe laughed and you felt yourself smiling. You’d like it when Poe laughed. It was almost like you were doing something right.

He shrugged off your jacket and he folded it up neatly and put it behind him on the ground. He lay down and after a moment you did the same with your own jacket.

“Isn’t this nice?” He asked.

“I guess.” You answered. It was nice. Just lying here with someone else, someone you could consider a f-

A fffff-

A casual acquaintance.

“Do you know any of these stars?”

No you didn’t but you it probably didn’t matter. Poe was itching to tell you all about them anyway.

“Not really.”

“That one there.” He pointed up to the sky and you followed it to look at where he was pointing. “That one is called the starfighter.”

“That sounds like a good name.”

“That one there.” He pointed to another part of the sky. “That one is the Poe Dameron.”

“....really?”

“Yeah because it’s the brightest star in the galaxy.” He said and you shoved him in the side and he started laughing again.

“See that one there.” Poe was pointing to a star that wasn’t shining as brightly as the Poe Dameron one. “That one is so far away all of the light hasn’t caught up to us, maybe we should name it after you.”

“For what reason?” You asked.

“Because even though even in the most darkest of stars there is light.”

“That’s super fucking cheesy and I hate it.”

“Nah you love it.”

Poe spent the rest of the night pointing out all the stars and their ridiculous names. You were pretty sure none of them were their actual names but he seemed to be having fun.

It was well over an hour or two before you actually went back to the base.

—————————————————————————————–

"Wait so you stopped Starkiller base?” Poe asked.

“You can’t blame me if almost every single electrical device powered down just because I happened to be practising my force lightning skills at the same time.”

You didn’t stop Starkiller from doing what it was supposed to do. It was only you versus a giant death machine planet. You just kept delaying it’s process and in that time the Resistance had come along and blown the thing up.

Great timing on their behalf. You could only do the whoops my bad routine for so long.

You sided with the First Order because you thought it was best for you in the long run but even you had your limits and when it came to blowing up multiple planets that was it.

“Besides you’re the one that stopped the base with your ship and blasters and stuff.”

“Blasters and stuff?” Poe asked with a hint of laughter.

“Yeah.” You replied and shoved food in your mouth. You screwed up your face in disgust and Poe burst out laughing at the look on your face. The food at the First Order may have been mysterious grey slop but it was bettre than this and it was still taking some getting used to this Resistance food.

You flicked a bit of food at him and it landed right on his forehead. Poe stopped laughing almost instantly.

“You got something on your face.” You said.

He threw food back at you but you used the force to stop it.

“Oh no.” Was all Poe said as he saw the blob of food hang in mid air.

“Oh yes.”

You threw it back at him but he ducked just in time.

“All those times you threw my blaster blots back at me has trained me for this moment.”

“Once again the dark side has been foiled by your expert training.”

“That’s right.”

Rey and Finn watched you and Poe from across the canteen. Finn found it amusing that only a few days ago Poe hated you and now you seem to be getting along. Rey, on the other hand, did not like it.

“How do we know they aren’t going to betray us?” Rey asked Finn.

“We don’t but Poe trusts them enough and I trust Poe.”

Rey and sighed and pushed her food around the plate.

“I miss Jakku.”

“I don’t.”

—————————————————————————————–

“I didn’t know you could fix ships.”

“Ah there’s a lot you don’t know about me, General.”

“Then tell me. I know you have parents and the force but that’s it.”

“That’s already too much information.” You said.

You were helping Poe fix his x-wing as his mechanic had lost their temper with him again about the state of his ship. Poe had stood there looking like a kicked puppy when you wandered over to him. After laughing at his misfortune he asked if you could help him.

His help ended up you being the only one to fix his ship. Not that you minded, fixing ships was a hobby of yours you had before joining the First Order. You were a bit rusty on it but he wasn’t to know that.

"You broke my last ship, how was I supposed to know you knew how to fix ships.”

“I know how to fix them and where bits go but I don’t know the names of things.”

“That’s reassuring.”

You weren’t looking at what you were doing and you cut your finger on something sharp.

“Ow.” It wasn’t bleeding a lot but it still hurt.

“Want me to kiss it better?”

You gave Poe a disgusted look. He went searching for the first aid kit he always kept lying around. You looked at your finger and wondered if it was worth wasting any energy trying to heal it.

Force healing was the worst and it was no wonder only the jedi learnt it but you’d grown up with more than enough scrapes and broken bones to learn how to at least fix small injuries on yourself.

Providing you hadn’t just had your ass kicked and barely had any injuries on you. Not an incredibly useful ability now you could do the ass kicking.

Poe hadn’t had much to do all afternoon so letting him play nurse was the least you could do.

“There’s barely anything there.” He said, sounding disappointed.

“Sorry that I didn’t slice half of my arm off.”

“Apology accepted. Now do you want the plaster with x-wings on them or lightsabers?”

He seemed so serious and he held out his hands to show you he was.

“Do you have any red lightsabers?”

“No.”

“The x-wings.”

“Excellent choice.” Poe started cleaning your finger and you couldn’t deny that him holding your hand gave you a warm feeling inside of you. It felt nice even if it was because you had hurt your hand.

“All better.” Poe said proudly. “I can still kiss it better.”

“Ah no thanks. Another time.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

You were 100% sure he was.

“Alright Dameron, I’ve decided to forgive you and-”

You and Poe looked around to see his mechanic heading back your way.

“Oh I see your busy.”

“No.” You and Poe said at the same time.

The mechanic eyed you both but decided to get back to work on the ship.

“Not a bad job, Dameron.”

“Uh it wasn’t me that did that.” He said.

You decided to slip away from the both and go find something else to do. They were probably going to argue again and you didn’t want to be stuck in the middle of that.

—————————————————————————————–

“Exegol. They are on Exegol.” Rey said.

Of fucking course it was Exegol.

“What’s an Exegol?” You asked.

“It’s a hidden world of the sith.” C-3PO said.

“Goodie. How fun, how joyous. Great news all around.”

“It is in fact not good news it’s-” Threepio started saying.

“Yes. Yes I know it is not. I was being sarcastic.” You told him.

You looked at Poe who shook his head. He was someone who loved and respected all droids but even C-3PO tested his limits.

“Any ideas on what to do next?” Rey asked.

“Defeat the First Order and win the war.” You said. A solid plan if you do say so yourself.

“Yes but how.”

Rey did not like you at all. You couldn’t blame her with the way she felt about Kylo Ren. If he’s bad then by default so were you.

“Then we find Exegol and go there and defeat the cultists and stop what they are doing. The rest of the Resistance can keep on fighting the First Order.” You said.

“Why to any of that?” Finn asked.

“Kylo Ren will want to go to this cult and Hux will not. They are currently split over whether or not to use this fleet. Kylo Ren will end up going to Exegol alone and I will be there.”

“You’re not doing this on your own.” Rey said and half of the other people in the room seemed to agree.

“This is the dark side. This is a cult who still stop at nothing to see the return of the sith empire. You and your jedi morals are going to be no use on that planet.”

“What? So you go alone and betray us? I don’t think so.” Rey was fuming.

“I think you’re just annoyed that another force user is here. Are you jealous? Are you upset that there’s someone who is better than you? You’re a child when it comes to the force you’ve not had proper training. You can barely defend yourself against the dark side how are you going to beat this cult?”

“Well I think-” Rey’s voice was starting to get louder.

“We should take a small break from this and come back later. When tempers are less frayed.” Poe said and made a point to look at you. You rolled your eyes in return.

They were going to get themselves killed if they didn’t listen to you.


	3. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had been mean and coarse and unrefined but now you’re dear and so unsure Poe wondered why he didn’t see it there before. He glanced your way you thought you saw and when you touched he didn’t shudder at the force no it can’t be you’ll ignore but Poe’s never looked at you that way before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got distracted by replaying the mass effect trilogy and god the way kaidan says to shepard don’t leave me behind i had to come back and write this. I’m bad at writing confessions. I spent more time on the summary than I really should have

Life really had a way of being unpredictable.

You should of seen your switch to the Resistance long ago. You weren’t brain washed by the First Order, you had no allegiance to Snoke or Kylo Ren and you definitely had problems with the way things were ran.

Maybe you just weren’t sith lord enough.

Oh well, c’est la vie.

You ducked as another boulder was thrown at you.

Kylo was pretty pissed about your switching sides thing still. He had really come into using the force more in his life and you’d be proud if it weren’t for the fact he was using it against you.

“You better get out of the way, jedi.” A voice in your ear said.

“Don’t call me a jedi.” You replied and you started running faster. Poe was watching your back up in his x-wing and you knew that voice to mean he was about to shoot at the ground.

It was a good thing using the force as a shield was a thing. You managed to get far enough away from Kylo Ren before Poe flew by shooting at him. Whether or not Kylo was hit was of no concern you needed to get away him and back to the Resistance transport ship.

“I missed.” Poe sounded disappointed.

“Can I take this thing out of my ear now?” You asked. Ear pieces were all well and good until it was the one connected to Poe and he spent the entire time chattering away about everything and nothing.

“No.”

You did it anyway.

—————————————————————————————–

“Another mission successful.” Poe said as he ran over to you from his x-wing. He didn’t time his arrival back at the base to match with yours and if his fellow pilots could stop teasing him about it, that’d be great.

It was like they didn’t respect him as a Commander or a General.

You turned to Poe with a deadpan look on your face. You were covered in dirt and small cuts from the debris caused by the explosions Poe seemed to love creating and you had recently learnt so did a lot of the other pilots.

Parts of your clothes were ripped and you were in no mood to deal with anyone. You took Poe’s hand and gave him a cube. You headed towards the med bay and he hid a smile.

“I saw that.” Rey said as she exited the ship you had been on.

“Shut up.” He replied. She patted him on the shoulder and followed you.

Over the past few weeks Rey’s attitude towards you had mellowed a little bit. You still argued and Poe still had his head in his hands as the two force users bickered.

Information you had given him had been incredibly useful. Through that, the Resistance had been able to save a lot of lives and stop the First Order from gaining much needed resources.

The more the First Order lost the more they would become desperate and turn to the Sith Eternal fleet. You and Rey had been gathering information and anything that would help you get to Exegol. You may of found where the cult were hiding but you still had no idea how to get a planet that had no recorded location.

Poe liked to join you on these missions and you didn’t mind that at all. It was good to have his company and you had become fast friends. To think it wasn’t so long you were trying to kill each other now here you were watching each other’s backs and trusting each other.

You liked to spend a lot of time looking at Poe’s back.

As friends.

You arrived at the med bay and were directed to the nearest bed. A nurse checked you over and immediately discharged you citing you needed a shower and put some bacta on the cuts.

You hoped they said the shower part because of the dirt and not because of any lingering odours.

—————————————————————————————–

“Hey, jedi.”

You looked up from your datapad to see Poe leaning over the table opposite you. They’d finally trusted you enough to give you a datapad but as long as someone else was there. It felt like they were treating you like a child but the person who was usually with you was Poe and you didn’t mind so much.

Poe is your friend, a word you were comfortable saying now, and spending time with your friend was nice. You briefly wondered for a moment if this is what it could of been like with Kylo Ren. You had a lot in common with the force and a hatred of Hux but there was no connection like you had with Poe. He made you feel happy and he always brought a smile to your face no matter how much you tried to hide it.

The first time Poe had caught you smiling he never let you live it down he would constantly remind you he was the one to make you smile at a very bad joke he made.

“I thought I said don’t call me that.” You said.

“Now that you’re not a sith lord, what else are you supposed to be?” He asked with a grin on his face. You’d never seen him around you without him grinning at you. Even when you were fighting him he was always like that.

“I’m still a sith lord I’m just not...evil about it.”

“Oh that clears it right up.”

You dropped the datapad on the table and leaned closer to him. You were almost touching nose to nose and while you hadn’t noticed the closeness Poe certainly had.

“You and I are close.” You started to say.

“I can see that.” Poe whispered.

“And I understand both of us are going to rib each other about things.”

Poe didn’t reply he was too busy concentrating on not looking at your lips.

“But I draw the line at being called a jedi.”

“Yep.” He said and you pulled away from Poe. He let out a shaky sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

“Glad we cleared that up.” You picked up your datapad again.

“What’s uh what’s going on there.” Poe said as he managed to somewhat regain his composure.

“We’re so close to finding Exegol and I’m going through what I found on that cube.”

“Holocron.”

“Cube and I’ve finished translating the sith language.”

“It’s a good thing we have you for that.”

“You should be grateful for me.”

“I should show you some gratitude then.”

You narrowed your eyes in suspicion. You knew Poe was naturally flirty and made certain suggestive comments towards people, which did not make you jealous, but he’d never tried it with you. Maybe he was just wording it wrong or you were wishfully thinking that Poe would flirt with you.

Not that you were into him at all. You hadn’t noticed how curly his hair was after he took off his helmet or the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed and you definitely didn’t notice how much body heat he radiated when he stood close by you or the way his hand softly brushed against yours.

“Depends on the gratitude.”

“I’ll let you touch my x-wing.”

You raised your eyebrows in disbelief. This was a new one. Who called their d-

“No I meant like my ship. You can fly my ship. That’s what I meant.” Poe hastened to say.

“I don’t want to fly your x-wing.” You said.

“Oh come on you know you do. I’ve seen the way you look at it. You’ve been flying tie fighters and those shuttles which aren’t even any good.”

You hadn’t been looking at his x-wing you’d been looking at the pilot standing next to it.

“Hey now, the First Order command shuttles are good ships. Tie fighters are a bit noisy but the x-wing is way more cramped than any other ship.” You told him. “Show me some gratitude by not killing me when we win this war.”

“Fine.”

Poe stopped leaning across the table and stood with his arms crossed.

“Are you....pouting?” You asked in disbelief.

“I don’t pout. Sexy men don’t pout. I’m brooding.”

“Who said you were sexy?”

“I did.”

You rolled your eyes and left him to his....brooding.

—————————————————————————————–

Rey was eyeing you suspiciously as you entered the transport ship. She’d been doing that a lot recently. You thought it was because she didn’t trust you because you were a sith lord but in reality it was because she noticed how close you and Poe were getting.

She figured you were using some kind of dark side of the force to make Poe trust everything you say and do. You’d made him a slave to the force and Rey hated it. There was nothing she could do but watch you.

You felt a hand on your back and you sighed in frustration as you were pushed further into the ship. You recognised the hand to be of Poe’s and that was the only reason why you didn’t instantly turn around and push the person away from you.

With your lightsaber.

“Climb aboard, jedi.” He whispered in your ear. You turned to tell him not to call you a jedi but any words you were about to say were lost as you looked at him. His eyes, how had you never looked at his eyes.

Someone loudly clearing their throat broke you two apart and Poe mumbled something before heading to the cockpit. Rey glared at you as she followed him into there.

You found somewhere to sit down and got lost in your thoughts about why Rey was so against you.

Accusing her of being jealous and of being a child when it came to the force really pissed her off but you were telling the truth. She had barely begun her training yet she thought she knew better than you.

“...know what you are doing?” You heard Rey whisper. You crept closer to the cockpit to listen in.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You. With a sith lord.”

“I’m not with a sith lord.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at them. Are you sure you aren’t under their force power?”

“I know what it feels like when they use the force on me.”

“The power of the dark side is unpredictable, you don’t know what they are capable of.”

“Rey, you’re paranoid.”

“I’m your friend I’m just looking out for you.” She said with a resigned sigh.

You crept back to your seat and sat there in confusion. What did Rey mean by the way Poe looked at you? He looked at you normally like everyone else. Maybe his eyes softened everytime he looked at you and his jaw seemed to unclench whenever you were around but that was it. That small smile he always had on his face that you’d never seen him have around anyone else but friends have secret things for each other right?

Right??

You should of stayed at the First Order and let the entire galaxy collapse in on itself instead of coming to the Resistance and having to deal with strange feelings for Poe.

—————————————————————————————–

The mission was awkward and silent. Poe tried to break the silence but it didn’t work. You were too busy thinking about what Rey said and you assumed she was ignoring you because of the same thing.

The final piece of the puzzle you needed for the location to Exegol had been found and you spent the entire journey back translating the message inscribed inside another cube.

Holocron.

Whatever.

You could feel the anger coming from Rey as you journeyed back to the Resistance. It seemed like everything you did pissed her off and you couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to it anymore.

“Anger leads to the dark side.” You said not looking away from the holocube.

Cubecron.

Whatever.

“You would know.” Came the bitter reply from Rey.

“Well obviously.”

You focused on your work and ignored her.

“Rey, drop it.”

You didn’t see the glare she aimed at Poe but if looks could kill he would be on the floor.

Poe exited the cockpit and sat down beside you. He watched you as worked on translating the sith language and he thought the way your face was screwed up in concentration was adorable.

He didn’t know how to feel about you. When you were fighting against each other it was easy, he hated you yet a small part of him respected you. When you joined the Resistance and he started to get to know you the hatred melted away and he actually liked you. He wanted to be around you and be friends with you. Now it felt like you were both teetering on the edge of something more.

Would he want to go any further with you? Would you want to with him? Or was he reading into things once again. Poe liked being friends with you. You were funny, in your own sith lord-y way, and he couldn’t deny you were beautiful. Not that that was all he cared about. There were a lot of things about you he liked and most sith lords weren’t the most best looking of the bunch.

You were different.

Ok and Poe could also admit that Kylo Ren wasn’t the worst looking either but that’s only because of genetics and his entire family was...

No he won’t get into this now or ever.

“What are you thinking about?” You asked.

“Are you reading my thoughts?”

“No but I can feel them running around.”

“It’s nothing important.”

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” You said.

“Have you gotten anything out of that?”

Before you could reply that no you hadn’t the ship jolted and you ended up face first in Poe’s lap.

“Sorry we’ve just entered th-” Rey said as she poked head through the door. She stopped speaking as she saw how you had fallen into Poe.

You immediately jumped away from him and stood away from him and Poe went into the cockpit.

You heard a muffled ow from Poe and it sounded like Rey had slapped him.

“Control your flying then.” You heard him say.

Another muffled ow.

—————————————————————————————–

You were frantically trying to enter the code into the door to your room when Poe caught up to you. You had been trying to avoid him ever since the ship. You left him and Rey to do the briefing to Leia while you ran away.

Walked away with purpose because you were still a sith lord and needed that reputation.

You knew Poe would eventually find you but you were hoping for a barrier between you and him. Face first in Poe’s lap, you could feel your face becoming too warm at the memory.

“Hey.”

Fuck. He caught up.

“Yeah.”

“Can we talk?” He asked.

You stayed staring at the door but stopped frantically punching in the wrong code for the fifth time.

“What’s there to talk about?”

“It’s about what happened on the ship.”

“It jolted, I fell that was it. End of.”

“It’s not end of. Things have been happening between us and I don’t want to ignore it.”

The desperation and pleading in the tone of Poe’s voice had you turn to fully look at him.

“Things?” You asked and almost dreading the answer.

“How close we are.”

“Lot’s of people are close. Kare and Snap are close.”

“They’re married.”

“Finn and Rose are close.”

“Dating.”

“You and Rey.”

“Friend of a friend.”

“That one is a lie.”

“Yes she’s my friend and you are my friend but I know there is something more to us.”

“No there isn’t.”

“Yes there is.”

“No there isn’t.”

“Yes there is.”

“No there isn’t.”

Poe could see he wasn’t going to win this one. He knew how stubborn you could get.

“This is going to sound so pathetic.” You said. “I’ve never had a friend before. Having been raised in the dark side I’ve never had the luxury of knowing other people and it’s not like the First Order is known for it’s socialising.”

“You’re not pathetic.”

“I never said I was pathetic, I said it was going to sound pathetic.”

“It doesn’t sound pathetic.”

“You’re my first friend.” You said.

“That’s pathetic.” He replied with a smile but it dropped the moment he looked into your eyes. You were struggling with something and he wanted to help.

“I don’t want to ruin anything. I don’t want to destroy the first friendship I’ve ever had.”

“I see.”

“Do you?” You asked.

Poe sighed in defeat. He understood. He didn’t like it but he understood your point. He did notice how you weren’t against exploring anything further with him.

“But you feel something, don’t you?”

“Stop pushing it.”

“I like being friends with you.”

“Good.”

“But I’d also like something more than friends.”

“Bad.” You went back to punching in the code to your room and luckily you got it right this time. You headed inside and shut the door as fast as possible.

“Just think about it.” Poe’s voice was muffled from the other side. You heard footsteps retreating and you slid down against your door.

Things got so complicated so easily around here.

—————————————————————————————–

Just think about it.

That’s what he had said and that’s all you had done. During meetings, missions and training all you could think about was being something more with Poe.

You felt a surge of anger rise up within you. You didn’t want this, you didn’t ask for this. You just wanted the end of the war and this sith fleet. You never wanted to become close to anyone, especially not the man you had been trying to kill and who had tried to kill you.

You liked having him as a friend. He was fun to be around and whenever you felt like the Resistance really was about to lose the war Poe was there to cheer you up.

You used to be disgusted by the thought of coasting by on hope. Why have hope when you have force lightning, but in the time spent at the Resistance you could see what a motivator it could be.

You hoped you could get away from this and hoped you could hide your feelings for Poe long enough but it seemed hope was never with you.

You could just give in and tell him. He’s already told you he would like more so you didn’t have anything to lose. Apart from your pride that was preventing you from saying anything.

You’d been fighting on your own for so long that it felt odd to feel a connection to someone else.

Rey was watching you being lost in thought. She had noticed something was going on between you and Poe and she was concerned for her friend. He hated you and now he seemed to like you?

She nudged you and you remembered where you were.

“Everybody knows our plan of attack?” Poe asked the room. Everyone said yes and started exiting the room. To head off towards their ships or prepare their weapons.

It was time for the final assault on the First Order and the Sith Eternal fleet. The force was full of feelings of nervousness, excitement and a sense of finality. You shoved that all aside when you felt Rey brush past you and you noticed the only other person left in the room was Poe.

You were to leave with Rey for Exegol and he didn’t like it. This was an unknown planet and nobody knew what to expect.

Apart from a sith cult that you had no problem swinging your lightsaber through.

Kylo Ren might also be there but Rey had said his heart didn’t seem in it anymore.

Whatever the fuck that meant.

“Be safe out there.” Poe said. He looked liked he wanted to say more but time was of the essence. He would give you his big speech when you got back. Both he and the Resistance owed you a lot in what you had done and Poe didn’t know how to repay you.

"You too.” You replied and you left the room leaving Poe all alone.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Time to go defeat the First Order and restore balance to the galaxy.

—————————————————————————————–

The journey to Exegol was tough and you were starting to feel nauseous. You tried to convince yourself it was because of Rey’s flying but you couldn’t keep your thoughts away from Poe.

You still had no idea of the numbers the Sith Eternal fleet had and the thought of Poe flying into that and being shot down terrified you.

You’d never been this terrified before. As a sith lord you had been trained to ignore your fear and to make yourself stronger in a fight. You had been convinced you were going to win the war and make it out alive but the idea of Poe being lost to you had you feeling lost.

Perhaps you should of bit the blaster bolt and told Poe you wanted more with him. You sighed and closed your eyes. What a disaster.

“We’re here.”

You opened your eyes to see a planet below you. Even in the ship you could feel the dark side of the force was strong. You looked over at Rey to see her with a determined look on her face.

“This should be fun.” You said.

“Your idea of fun is different than my idea of fun.” She replied as she prepared to take the ship to land on Exegol.

“It’s because you’re a jedi and your order doesn’t allow fun.”

Rey ignored you as she landed on the planet. There was another a ship nearby.

“Guess Kylo Ren found his way here.” You said as you exited the ship. Rey was already inspecting it and she agreed with you.

As you unhooked your lightsaber from your belt you saw a piece of paper was attached to it. In the very distinct scrawling was Poe Dameron’s writing and all it said was good luck. He’d even added a small heart next to it.

You rolled your eyes and couldn’t help a smile appearing on your face. How he had managed to do that you didn’t know, but if he could somehow sneak a piece of paper and attach it to your lightsaber then he could survive against this fleet.

Rey had headed off in the direction of distant yelling and you trailed on behind her.

After this was over you were going to tell Poe. Let him have the satisfaction he was right all along. You had envied people for their relationships and now you had the chance to have one you were turning away from it.

“This planet is complicated.” You said as you stepped onto a moving platform.

“Just like the dark side.” Rey replied.

“It really isn’t.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

Thunder and lightning crackled effectively shutting you both up. The platform reached the bottom and you stepped off to find yourselves outside an arena.

“Spooky.” You said and Rey shot you a disgusted look.

“If it isn’t the traitor and the jedi.” You heard a voice behind you. You whirled around to find Kylo Ren stood there.

“That is an excellent name for a band. I’m taking it.” You said.

Kylo twirled his lightsaber between his fingers. He seemed uncharacteristically quiet. He didn’t even seem to put enough hatred into his tone of voice when he called you a traitor.

“Why are you here, Ren?” You asked.

“To gain the allegiance of the cult.”

He was lying. You narrowed your eyes.

“Sith lords first.” You said and you marched straight into the arena.

Time to get this sorted out once and for all.

—————————————————————————————–

“Ya know what?” You said breathing heavily as you lay on the floor. “Fuck the dark side.”

“You mean that?” Rey mumbled as she lay face first on the ground.

“No.” You managed to wheeze out. A shadow fell over you and you looked up to see Kylo standing over you, clutching his torso.

“I need a drink.” He said and he collapsed next to you. You prodded him with your foot and he didn’t move.

You were the first one to catch their breath and stand back up. You surveyed your surroundings and winced as you looked at it, as the entire place was littered with the bodies of the cultists.

When you had entered the arena the place were you assumed the stands had to be were filled with the Sith Eternal. A few people were stood in the middle of it and spoke to you and Kylo.

They offered you both the fleet and when you told them where they can stick their fleet and when Kylo actually turned them down the cultists attacked.

Lightsabers were swung, cultists were killed and Kylo was now Ben. Whatever that meant.

The important thing is the Sith Eternal cult were dealt with and no First Order were getting all powerful.

Job well done, you thought to yourself. Rey dusted herself down and mumbled something you didn’t hear.

The First Order may not have an extra fleet of ships at their disposal but they still had a massive amount of firepower.

“What are we doing with this?” You asked Rey and nudged Kylo with your foot.

No it was Ben now.

“Take him back to the Resistance.” She answered.

Rey was covered in dirt and blood and you had no doubt you looked the same. Your arms and legs ached from fighting and you wanted nothing more than to climb into a soft, comfy bed and fall asleep.

You lifted Kylo off of the floor and slung him over your shoulders. He weighed less than you thought.

“So you and Kylo...” You said.

“What?”

“Thought you two had a thing going on?”

“Ugh that’s disgusting. We never and we don’t.” She said.

“Huh.”

You walked in silence back to the ship and your thoughts drifted off about Poe. The threat of the Sith Eternal had been destroyed and Rey promised you that you could come back and blow up any ships to your heart’s desire. The Resistance were still fighting the First Order in the skies and there hadn’t been any contact.

You dropped Kylo on the floor of the ship with a loud drop. He still didn’t wake up and you checked his pulse to see if he was alive. Unfortunately he was.

“Remind me why we are bringing him back?” You asked Rey as she entered the ship.

“Leia wants to see him again.”

You frowned as the door closed and you went to sit in the co-pilots chair. You didn’t bother strapping Kylo into a chair.

The love Leia still held for son after all he did confused you. He was dark side, he did a lot of questionable stuff and some of those things you had been involved in yet throughout it all Leia still loved her son.

It made you think about the moments with Poe. He knew what you had done with the First Order, the things you had done and yet he still cared for you.

And you cared for him.

—————————————————————————————–

Rey landed the ship onto an already full make shift airstrip and you grabbed Kylo. Rey had joked that you and Poe would run into each other’s arms and kiss so you made sure you had Kylo to stop him from doing that.

You hoped.

Kissing Poe sounded nice, it sounded really good but doing it in front of everyone? Not for you.

When people noticed Rey they started to come over but when they stopped.

“I don’t see Finn.” She said with a hint of disappointment to her voice.

“Or Poe.” You replied. Rey turned to smile at you. “No I meant because he is your friend and I thought you’d want to see him as well.”

You weren’t completely sure but you thought Rey set you up for that.

“Where are we?” Kylo said.

“Home sweet home, Ren.” You replied and dropped him. He slumped to the floor but managed to get back up on his feet.

“It’s not-”

“Ben!” Everyone stopped their reunions to look in the direction of Leia. You watched as she engulfed him in a hug. Rey grabbed you by the arm dragging you away from the weird reunion.

“Ow.” You pulled your arm away from her. After all the lightsaber swinging your arms ached.

You walked all over the tarmac and the forest where there were more people yet you still couldn’t find Finn and Poe.

You were about to give up and find a medical droid before Rey stopped you. She pointed and you followed her finger to see Finn, Rose and Poe standing further away from you.

Poe’s hair was dishevelled and his arm was in a sling. You saw he looked relieved at the sight of you and Rey but also a sign of worry. You hadn’t come out of the fight completely unharmed but the most you were going to feel were bruises and aching joints.

“Rey!” Finn yelled and he ran towards her. She ran towards him and enveloped her in a hug. Rose looked amused and Poe had not taken his eyes off of you. You could feel his force signature stronger than ever.

Neither of you were going to budge and since you had decided you were going to tell Poe how you felt first, you marched straight over to him. You stood right in front of him not knowing what to do next.

“Hi.” He whispered.

“Yeah.” You replied. Eloquent to the last.

Poe smiled and you let yourself smile back. You felt like a fog had been lifted from you.

“You have something on your face.” He said.

“Bits of cultists."

Poe motioned for you to follow him and he led you into a secluded part of the forest.

“Are you ok?” You asked once you were alone.

“Is that really the reason for this?”

You took a deep breath in and then out.

“I thought about it.”

“About what?” He asked.

“Us. What you said. I want to be more than friends.”

Poe didn’t say anything.

“When I was on Exegol all I could think about was you and you fighting the First Order. The Sith Eternal cult was easy to deal with once you got three force users against them but you up there in that flying metal death trap you call a ship....” You trailed off.

“You care about me?”

“Of course I do. As a friend I did but as something more than that.” You didn’t want to voice the full feeling you had for Poe. You were still getting over the whole raised in the dark side of the force thing.

Poe put his free hand on your face and you resisted the urge to lean into it.

“All I could think of was you. There was a moment when I thought we lost, that I had led the Resistance to it’s death and the only thing that got me through it was you. Knowing you were kicking ass down on Exegol but I thought you were going to kick Kylo Ren’s ass?” He said.

“He grew a heart, Rey stopped me from killing him saying Leia would want to see him. It’s weird. I don’t want to think about it but I did kick ass.”

“I’m proud of you and just that little bit more in love with you.” You were taken aback by how casually he just said that.

“Love?” You asked.

“It’s an emotion where-”

“I know what love is but are you sure it’s me? I’m a sith lord. Nothing has changed that.”

“I’m sure.” His hand dropped from your face to your arm. He gently held it as if he knew you were hurt there. You missed the warmth of his hand against your face.

“I’m no good for you Poe Dameron.”

“No.”

“It wasn’t so long ago we were trying to kill each other.”

“Now we’re trying to kiss each other.”

“Huh?”

Poe pulled you in closer to him but you stopped him.

“As much as I would like to continue this I really think I should get these injuries looked at. My arms and legs ache from the fighting.”

“Then I can help you get a nice better aching body?”

You gave him a disgusted look but his smile was brighter than ever. He offered his hand for you to take and you did. He lead you back to the base and even though people could see you, you no longer cared.

What a strange, wild ride you had been on with Poe. First you were enemies then friends and now you were something more than that.


End file.
